


Love Is In the Air

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [24]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Decorating, Decorating Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan is happy that Galahad is happy.





	Love Is In the Air

Tristan decided he'd surprise Galahad with the house after he'd worked at the bookstore all day. The man wanted to help his boyfriend wind down and relax. Especially with what Tristan was going to do with the lights he'd bought the week before in preparation for this.

Galahad met him in the yard that night and cried when he accepted. Neither one of them could be happier with the results. They wouldn't be alone anymore and Galahad was happy for it.

Smell of cookies hit Tristan when he woke up the next morning. Feeling the other side of the bed, he found it cold. The baking must have been started at the wee hours of the morning. That or Galahad hadn't even slept.

He yawned widely as he stepped out of the bedroom to walk down the stairs to find Galahad concentrating. The younger man’s face had icing on it as well as flour upon his clothes. The curls were in a loose ponytail held at the nape of his neck. Galahad held an icing spreader in one hand and a can of icing with a decorative tip in the other. Maroon eyes sparkled in happiness at just watching his fiance do what he loved.

“Hey! When did you get up?” Galahad saw Tristan out of the corner of his eye. “Wanna help?”

“Decorate?” Tristan was no help when it came to baking. His passion lay elsewhere but he was taught decorating cookies by one of his favorite people. He knew he could do this.

“You know if you need help, I'm right beside you to give you tips. In more than one way.” Galahad smacked the other man’s hand away from his hip. “I meant in _decorating the cookies._ ”

Tristan grinned. He knew by the afternoon Galahad would change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
